La Rose Noir
by Sashenka Greenleaf
Summary: What if Erik was stabbed by Raoul in the fight scene?A turn of events brings Christine and Erik closer....EC,not for Raoul phans!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:Oh,I wish Erik belonged to me.But Erik,Raoul,Christine,they be property of Monsieur Gaston Leroux.I don't even own the swords!sobsThis is mostly movie-based,as is my other stories.When I say movie-based I mean Andrew Lloyd Webber based.Haven't seen the other ones yet.

CHRISTINE'S POV(POINT OF VIEW)

Raoul quickly shoved the Phantom to the ground,pinning him to the cold snow.I watched fearfully,hoping that my childhood friend wouldn't do anything...stupid to harm him.He kicked away the sword and raised his own just above the man's heart.

"No Raoul!Not like this."But Raoul did not listen.The Phantom was nearly off the ground when the sword was plunged into his shoulder.He heard me scream,and Raoul pulling the sword painfully from his shoulder.He did not scream,just swayed,the smirked at the vicomte.

"You cannot kill the Phantom,silly boy,"he rasped,despite the intense pain.

"Raoul!"I sobbed,rushing up next to him."How could you?Leave,just go!"

"Christine,what are you-"

"JUST GO!"I screamed at him.

Raoul sighed,then left,leaving the horse for us and instead taking the carriage.

My Angel's clothes was quickly became stained with his blood.The sight made me queasy,but I sighed and carefully peeled off the material that clung to the injury.I gasped at how deep it was.I could see a bruise forming already.

"I don't have anything,but I do at-"he pulled away from me angrily.

"I can do this myself,Christine."but I could tell by his grimace that it bothered him.I shook my head,more tears pouring down my cheeks.The Phantom pulled me closer,wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Let's leave now,"he whispered,kissing my forehead.

ERIK'S POV

_"Seal my fate to-night,I hate to have to cut the fun short.But the joke's wearing thin,let the audience in,let my Opera begin!"_

Quietly and patiently I waited in the rafters for Piangi to come out.I held the Punjab in my hands,and smiled devilishly when he did come out.

CHRISTINE'S POV

_"No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy.No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."_

My mind whirled and traveled,thinking of Raoul,to my Angel,to what would happen to him.

_"Master."_

_"Passarino,go away for the trap is set and waits for his prey.You have come here,in pursuit of your deepest urge,which till now has been silent,silent..."_I knew that voice.I looked behind me and saw,not Piangi,but my Angel!_"I have __brought you that our passions may fuse and merge!In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses Completely succumbed to me Now you are here with me No second thoughts,you've decided...decided..."_I looked at him curiously._"Past the point of no return.No backward glances,our games of make believe are at an end.Past all thought of 'if' or when',no use resising,abandon thought and let the dream descend!What raging fires shall flood the soul?What rich desire unlocks its door,what sweet seduction lies before us?Past the point of no return!The final threshold,what warm unspoken secrets will we learn?Beyond the point of No return..."_

Me.It was my turn.I was nervous._"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry,to that moment when speech dissapears into silence...silence...I have come here,hardly knowing the reason why.In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,defenseless and silent.Now I am here with you,no second thoughts,I;ve decided.Decided.Past the point of no return,no going back now,our passion play has now at last begun!"_As we climbed the stairs,I saw Erik wince.Did he do anything to his shoulder?Did he at least attempt to put a bandage on?_"Past all thought of right or wrong,one final question,how long should we two wait before we're one?When will the blood begin to race,the sleeping bud burst into bloom,when will the flames at last consume us?"_we both sang now.

_"Christine,that's all I ask of..."_I ripped off the mask.People screamed.I looked at him sadly.He pulled a lever and the chandeleir fell,then we fell throught the bridge.

I secretly worried for my Angel.0I heard his sharp intakes of breath and his wincing worried me.And as Raoul and I left him,I felt guilt slowly killing me.


	2. 1:Sickness

Just so y'all know,Erik suffers from arsenic poisoning.For more on this,visit:http/sdsd. is going to be my inspirational music today.Like I said,DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!THEY BELONG TO GASTON LEROUX!sobs again

**FFAMasquerade2005:**Thanks!It will be,considering I'm making this up as I go..LOL!

**Twinkle22 :**Here is the loverly update!

**Starrylibra:**Glad you like it!I'm guessing you are a..libra!Oh I'm smart.I'm pisces.

Y'ALL GET COOKIES NOW!

_Dearest Raoul-_

_I am terribly sorry,but we cannot be together anymore.Please don't come to look for me,I do not need to be saved.My Angel needs me,and I need him.Thank you for understanding._

_-Christine_

Raoul crumpled the paper in his hands and shook his head.He would find a way to kill that _monster,_no matter what it took.

CHRISTINE'S POV

I ran through the remains of the Opera Populaire,praying...yes!The mirror was still there.I found that my mind was running quicker than my legs.I HAD to find Erik,no matter what it took.

ERIK'S POV

I sighed,one hand fluttering to my shoulder.My thoughts remained the same;_Christine._I missed her,I needed her.I gave up music when she left,and even took up to starving myself;I'd done this before,but not for as long as I had then.Christine was gone,though;what did it matter?I groaned at the sudden sharp pain in my shoulder.And coughing.That had been a problem for a while now too.

"Angel?"I heard a voice.I blinked.It couldn't be."Angel?"

"Christine?"I walked out of my room,my hand still on my shoulder,my other pressed against my stomach.She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

CHRISTINE'S POV

"Oh,Angel!"I whispered.He looked miserable.I forgot about the mask I held and stared at him.He looked tired-his eyes were sunken,he was almost as white as the mask I held.And he was thinner than I'd ever seen him.I couldn't move.He was naked to the waist.My eyes wandered from his face to his shoulder.I gasped.It was redder,and the bruise had grown larger.

I ran to him,afraid.He looked worse up close.I hugged him,sobbing.

ERIK'S POV

I stroked her hair,not knowing what to say.

"It will be okay,Christine."I whispered.


	3. 2:Fears of burning

THank you to all my reviewers!I'm so sorry that I am not able to reply to each one of your comments because I have to make this chapter very short.

**Disclaimer**:The usual.Nothing is mine.MAJOR FROWNY FACE RIGHT HERE!Although this is based on ALW's Phantom,this chappy shows more of the Leroux Erik in attitude.

ERIK'S POV

I sighed and glanced at Christine,who was paging through a book.I sighed again and my eyes wandered to the grand piano._Should I?_I thought hesitantly,but I finally worked up the nerve and walked over to it.I sat in front of it and slowly,ever so slowly,I began to play.

CHRISTINE'S POV

The music hung thickly in the air as I paged through the poetry book I found.Apparently the Angel had written them.They were beautiful!Ever so sad,yet beautiful.Mainly they were about death,rebirth and love.I smiled as I recognized the music that my Angel was playing-Music of the Night.Millions of memories flooded back to me and I thought some of them happy,some of them too sad that I had to push them away like an outcast.

I was so consumed in the music and my thoughts that I never noticed that the music had stopped.

"DAMN YOU!"he shouted and snatched the book from my hands.I cried out as he cast it over a candle were it burned.

"Angel no!They were-"

"My name...is..._Erik."_he hissed.His eyes glinted with sadness and anger in the candlelight.I trembled all over abd turned away from him.

"You...you are really a Pandora,aren't you?"he laughed humorlessly."Where'ed you get that from,eh?"

"I found it."I merely replied,my words muffled.

"Where?"

"Under my bed.."I whispered,tears flooding my eyes."I'm sorry.Erik."

ERIK'S POV

I turned back to her and she looked so distraught.The pain in my shoulder increased as she came nearer.I hugged hre tightly as she cried into my shoulder,one hand over two hideous wounds-my face and my shoulder.

SO sorry it's so short!tearI will have another chappy up soon!hands reviewers cookiesNo flames or Erik will burn those too!


	4. Finalle

**Disclaimer:**nothing..is...mine... 

Well here's the last one...

CHRISTINE'S POV

I awoke once again to music-lonely,sad,but addicting music.I peeked and saw Erik.He abruptly stopped and groaned in pain.I gasped.

"ERIK!"I cried as he fell from the organ's seat.I ran to him and caught him.His eyes were slipping closed and his breathing was raspy."Get...Madame...Giry!"he croaked.I bit my lip and gently laid him down.

"Christine wait!"I turned around as the gate opened."I love you."he whispered.And I ran.

ERIK'S POV

Why did she leave like that?

No matter.She knows I am breathing my last.Then she will finally be free of me.She can go back to that boy if she wants.I don't...no.I **_do _**care if she leaves me!She can never know how much I love her-never.I turned on my side and gasped at the sudden pang of pain.I sighed and winced as I waited.

CHRISTINE'S POV

I don't know what happened next.I wouldn't go into that room,where my Angel was suffering.I waited for what seemed like hours.I heard voices,but I wasn't paying attention to their words.I thought of my father,and my mother,and Raoul,Meg...and Erik.My mind raced,and I couldnt keep up with my own thoughts.

Raoul.

How to describe my childhood friend?

I could go now.Go back to him!Safety...

But with Erik,with Erik I felt so much different.I could reamin on the stage if I wished.

_Help me make the music of the night..._

My heart broke.Above,I could hear a clock.

_Dong..._dong sounded like wrong._Wrong..._

Everything was wrong.Erik shouldn't have been stabbed.I shouldn't have even thought of going with Raoul...after what he did to my Angel.

_Wrong.Wrong.Wrong..._

NORMAL POV

It had been days.Christine knew not what had happened-neither did Madame Giry or Erik.When Erik finally emerged from the room,and Madame Giry after him,they saw Christine,either passed out or fell asleep.She awoke quickly when she felt Erik's hands on her shoulders.She nearly fainted when she saw Erik...Erik,the man she truly wanted to be with.Erik.

His name tasted like sugar on her tongue...

Erik.

**FOR ALL MY WONDERUL REVIEWERS!**

**Mrsphantom1029,Wandering Child24,Starrylibra,Twinkle22.Erik's Secret Admirer,Child of Seine,Miss Christine Daae,NordyGirl,Aelfwyn(thanks so much for help with my title!)!You guys are awesome-I lova you alla!Seriously though-this is my first phic and I wasn't able to find a beta,which is probably why I have to cut this so short so abruptly:(.You have all been wonderful-and I wish to thank you all for the pointers-I sure needed them!xoxoxoxo,Andy!**

**MY UPCOMING FICS:**

**CROSSING JORDAN-A Lord of the Rings fanfic(centers around Legolas and Thranduil)UPDATE:FIRST CHAPTER UP-second chapter will be up soon,lots of hugs and kisses for SivanShemesh,who is going to be my beta for this story**

**CANDY HEARTS-a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fanfic(focuses on Willy Wonka and Amanda,Slugworth's daughter)first chapter by Sunday hopefully,depending how long my beta takes (wink wink Hazel lol)**

**UNWANTED-A Peter Pan fanfic(centers around James Hook,his past,and his one true love,Elizabeth Warner)should be up after Christmas,will need a beta,email me at if you are interested!**


End file.
